


Could Be Worse

by branwen lavellan (Revasnaslan)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, crossposted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/branwen%20lavellan
Summary: The aftermath of Branwen falling off a ledge while trying to get one of those damn shards.





	Could Be Worse

**Author's Note:**

> voski belongs to an [old friend of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbjectives), but branwen is mine. this takes place in an au where voski is the inquisitor and branwen is a companion.
> 
> crossposted from tumblr on dec 03, 2018.

“Perhaps we don’t need that shard,” Dorian suggested, “It’d be safer for everyone. After all, our dear Branwen had been through quite the ordeal trying to retrieve it.”

Voski glanced over to the opposite side of camp. Branwen and Solas were sitting near the store of medicinal herbs and other various medical supplies, though he wasn’t sure why they needed that stuff. Healing magic was coming from Solas’ fingertips as he gently touched the skin around her eye, and it gave a dull glow that illuminated Branwen’s face in the shade of the rocky outcrops of the Oasis, revealing the injuries she had sustained from trying to retrieve the shard herself. She had fallen when her foothold had given way, breaking her nose and getting a black on the way down. Blood had been coming out of her nose when they had reached her, and Dorian had to piggyback her back to the campsite so that Solas could heal her, because she had _also_ sprained her ankle, and probably bruised a couple of ribs as well.

“Suppose it could be worse, all things considered. She could’ve split her head open on the way down,” Dorian added. He gave a heavy sigh and looked pointedly at Voski. “You really shouldn’t have encouraged her. You know how she gets if she thinks she sees an alternative.”

Voski’s ears drew back, closer to the sides of his head, and he frowned. “Sorry, Bran. I swear I didn’t know those rocks weren’t stable!” he called.

Branwen laughed for a moment, and then winced as the movement caused her pain due to the bruising. She turned to look at him, and he was relieved to see that Solas’ magic was doing something at least. The swelling around her eye was going down, and her nose didn’t appear to have sustained as much damage as would’ve been suggested by the amount of blood that had been coming out of it.

“I know, _da’mi_ … I don’t blame you,” she assured him, “I’ve had worse!”

“Branwen, you are making this more difficult than it has to be. Now, hold still,” Solas said, turning her head so that he could continue healing the bruised skin around her eye, and Branwen grimaced at the sensation. If Voski remembered anything about being healed by magic, the feeling of your own body’s damaged tissue and skin knitting itself back together couldn’t be anything but unpleasant to experience. It wasn’t so much painful as it was uncomfortable though.

“We could try again, you know,” Voski suggested to Dorian, looking back towards the outcrop where Branwen had tried to scale the rocks. It was right nearby the camp, and there was still an hour or two of daylight left. If they hurried, they might be able to get the shard before dark, when it’d be far too dangerous to even attempt it.

Solas’ ears perked and he turned his head to look as Voski began to stand. “And where, pray tell, do you think _you_ are going? I already have one patient. I do not need another.”

“But—”

“Sit. Down.” Without another word, Solas turned his attention back to healing Branwen’s injuries.

Voski groaned, but plopped down next to Dorian, who had begun snickering softly behind his palm.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [revasnaslan](https://twitter.com/revasnaslan)


End file.
